


Screaming Mind

by MaybeWren



Series: Identical Grins [26]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Chronic Pain, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: He could have saved him. If only he had payed full attention.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Identical Grins [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027068
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Screaming Mind

Techno stands shock still in Pogtopia. He can still hear the clash of swords and utter pandemonium as Schlatt called for them to attack Wilbur. Techno had yelled for Wilbur to retreat and assumed that he was right behind. On the docks he turned around only to find Wilbur not there and screams of triumph from the podium. He should have been better. He could have protected Wilbur. 

He looks up as Tommy stumbles in, barely processing his screams. Tubbo stands slightly behind, trying his best to talk Tommy down.

“Where the fuck is Wilbur? At least he wouldn’t betray us.” Tommy snarls.

Techno finally looks Tommy in the eyes. “They got him.”

  
  
Tommy freezes. “What? Y-You’re joking, right? You have to be.” Techno doesn’t reply. “Fuck, fuck. Shit. What do we do?”

Techno sighs and looks away. “We’ll figure it out.”

He’s not sure if he believes it, but Tommy and Tubbo seem to. It’s far too easy to forget that they’re just children. Even Techno is barely an adult. They all look up to Techno and he doesn’t know what to do. He can’t help but long for Phil’s help. Wilbur probably has the materials to do so.

He’ll do it tomorrow. Techno’s entire body aches and screams at him demanding rest. He stumbles towards his room, legs barely still working. The bed welcomes Techno’s collapse and he doesn’t have the energy to take off his armor. Still, he can’t fall asleep. Instead his mind screams at him to save Wilbur in any way he can.

He just doesn’t know how to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, I'm gonna go pass out now. Today's stream, huh? My leg hurts quite a bit and I might sneak downstairs to get some ibuprofen for it.
> 
> Also, twins officially has a tag! Went back and retagged everything after realizing. Also Techno now has a tag without his real name. If I remember, I'll retag everything with him tomorrow.
> 
> What I listened to: [this playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ML9TaaUSR8rCBrh3nGBBF)
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
